earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 2 Months Ago
Characters * Renee Montoya * Batwoman * Tot Rodor Location * Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Gotham City, NJ * June 1st 2017, 0500 EST VOX Archive * Batwoman: opens You got to be kidding me with this. You're still obsessing over this nonsense? Tot, you're supposed to be her voice of reason. * Tot Rodor: scoff Why do you think I called you? I don't know how to talk to her. If I had luck with ladies I wouldn't be in the basement of a rundown lighthouse. clacking * Renee Montoya: They killed him. I know they did, Kate. Why else have that stash in their closet? * Batwoman: Gee, why would a bunch of smoking aficionados have a carton of smokes in their closet? Hmm... Let me think about that. * Renee Montoya: scoff It's too much of a coincidence. Morley's are cheap expletive. Number twenty-sevens being the worst among them. Not the kind Rupert Thorne keeps in his closet... especially from that ''year. * '''Batwoman:' sigh Maybe he likes to slum it every now and then? * Renee Montoya: Thorne strike you as a guy who likes to slum it with anything? * Batwoman: Well, he has been known to work with some shady individuals... but yeah, he only puts the best Santa Priscan in his mouth from what I hear. sigh Okay, let's assume you're right, Renee... What'd your chemical analysis tell you? * Renee Montoya: scoff Nothing. grunt, cigarette pack hitting wall, cigarette pack hitting floor But several packs were missing. Maybe they poisoned them right before the switch? * Batwoman: Still going with that theory, huh? Look, here's an idea... Vic was a high-profile journalist. Was he maybe a member at the Club? * Renee Montoya: He was. So what? * Batwoman: So there you go... There's a reason for a case of his brand to be there! Maybe when he passed, Rupert collected the smokes out from his locker and just put it in his closet waiting for someone to come pick it up? And when no one showed up, he just forgot about them? I mean, let's be honest, that's a much more rational explan- * Renee Montoya: I'm being rational, Kate! They killed him! that's what makes sense! * Batwoman: Uh-huh... Perfectly rational... sniff Whew, you been drinking, girl? * Renee Montoya: Just coffee... See? gulp * Tot Rodor: Irish coffee... chuckle Well, more Irish than coffee, really. * Batwoman: You let her drink, Tot?! * Tot Rodor: Well, I was making the mug for myself. She sort of stole it... No bother. lid twisting off, swig, flask lid twisting on I have a plan B. * Batwoman: Alright, Renee sweety. You need to get some sleep... and a shower. I don't care in which order but those are must-haves before we continue. * Renee Montoya: I'm telling you, Kate... They ki- Kew... Wha- footsteps What's this? thud You drugged me, Katie? * Tot Rodor: Actually, that was me... Sorry, boss. that's my plan B. But Kate's got a point, kiddo. get some rest. * Batwoman: growl, yawn, snore Wow. Thanks, Tot... So, uh, what're your thoughts on all this? * Tot Rodor: Oh, Vic was murdered. No doubt about it. opens, paper crinkling Here you go. * Batwoman: What's this? A case file of some sort? Wait, is this? * Tot Rodor: Vic started this himself when he realized he had been poisoned. It's everything he had figured out before... you know... * Batwoman: You've known about this whole time and- * Tot Rodor: It was meant to be this way. Vic didn't want Renee consumed with vengeance as a rookie mask. She needed a few years under her belt first. The people who killed him- whoever they are- they would have eaten her alive if I clued her in on this from the start. They don't mess around. I can tell you that much. pack crinkling * Batwoman: Whoa there, Tot- wheel cracking What're you doing? That's ev- I mean, it could be- * Tot Rodor: I ran the analysis myself, Kate. It's safe. Anyway, I haven't smoked a twenty-seven since... sigh expletive, I miss him... inhale, smoke exhaled So much, it hurts. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 3 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 1 Month Ago. * Debut of Tot Rodor. * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 2 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline